Side to Side
|artist = ft. |year = 2016 |mode = Solo |nogm = 3 |dg = |pc = |gc = |perf = Shirley Domoison |lc = Turquesa }}"Side to Side" por ft. aparece en y . Apariencia del Bailarín Clásico El bailarín es una mujer con cabello largo en rastas atadas en un bollo. Ella tiene un par de gafas anaranjadas en su frente, un visor dorado, un sujetador rosado y amarillo con un agujero en el medio, un par de pantalones negros, un cinturón lavanda, y un par de botas con tacones lavanda. Se parece a Ariana Grande. Los pantalones del bailarín brillan color lavanda durante el estribillo. Versión de Ciclismo La bailarina es una mujer en una bicicleta estática. Ella tiene el pelo recogido en una trenza, mientras usa auriculares rosados. Ella usa ropa de entrenamiento verde y amarilla, una riñonera rosa y zapatillas negras. Fondo Clásico La rutina toma lugar en una ciudad metropolitana futuristica con pantallas grandes reflejando al bailarín y un personaje desconocido. Las pantallas se alejan del bailarín, revelando la mayoría de la ciudad, la cual brilla distintos colores. Cuando la ciudad es anaranjada, naves espaciales circulares vuelan alrededor. La plataforma del bailarín brilla rosado. Cuando la ciudad se hace azul, caen rayos. Luego de una tormenta de lluvia, las pantallas se acercan. Durante el verso de Nicki Minaj, algunos muros negros se acercan hacia la ciudad, cubriendo casi toda la ciudad y solo se puede ver por una ventana circular. Versión de Ciclismo La rutina comienza con una silueta del carruaje que hace remolinos de arcoíris mientras las burbujas salen volando. Cuando comienza la canción, la silueta se convierte en el entrenador. Mientras se aleja de las burbujas, un grupo de círculos azul cielo, amarillo, magenta y blanco se contrae en el centro de la pantalla a medida que las líneas de puntos blancos parpadean al ritmo de la canción y se mueven hacia el centro. Los círculos se contraen repentinamente en el centro rápidamente y son reemplazados por delgados triángulos blancos que forman un túnel imaginario, con un triángulo más grande detrás del carruaje que hace remolinos de arcoíris y burbujas más grandes volando hacia el gran triángulo. El fondo rosado se vuelve verde cerca del inicio del coro cuando los triángulos blancos desaparecen y el triángulo grande se queda quieto y lanza rayos blancos. Las pirámides comienzan a volar en el gran triángulo, mientras que los triángulos más blancos vuelan al ritmo de la canción y el fondo parpadea en rosa y verde al ritmo de la canción. En el verso de Minaj, el fondo se vuelve púrpura y magenta cuando el gran triángulo dispara rayos en sus lados en las partes que hacen clic en el dedo. Mientras el entrenador gira sus manos, los rayos giran a lo largo del triángulo en sincronía con el entrenador. Los triángulos blancos y más burbujas se mueven en el triángulo grande mientras el fondo brilla de un color dorado al ritmo de la canción. Movimientos de Gold Clásico Hay 3 Movimientos de Gold en la rutina clásica, todos los cuales son los mismos: Todos los movimientos de Gold:' '' Salta a la izquierda y empuja tus manos hacia tus caderas. Sideto gm 1.PNG|All Gold Moves SideToSide_GoldMoveGIF.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Versión de Ciclismo Hay 2 Movimientos de Gold en la rutina de Cycling Version, ambos son los mismos: Ambos movimientos de Gold: Tire los brazos hacia afuera mientras pedalea. SidetoALT_gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Sidetoalt gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Trivia * Side to Side '' es la sexta canción de Ariana Grande en la serie principal. * También es la séptima canción de Nicki Minaj en la serie principal. ** También es una de sus tres canciones en (junto con '' Kissing Strangers '' y '' Swish Swish ''). ** Sin embargo, es su octavo en la franquicia si se incluye '' Moment 4 Life '' ( ). * La versión limpia oficial de la canción se usa en el juego, en la que "h * es", "d ** k", "b ** ches" y "f ** ks" están censurados. ** La línea "dejarlos entrar" no aparece en absoluto en la letra. * El hombre en la pantalla del televisor tiene una chaqueta que se asemeja a la de '' Sorry '' '. * La última vez que se canta "Y niño" / "Me hizo caminar de lado a lado", aparece como "Chico me hizo caminar de lado a lado". * En la demostración de E3, "De lado a lado" tiene un error de mayúscula en el que las letras "T" en "A" y "S" en el segundo "Lado" estaban en minúsculas, por lo que el título de la canción se lee como " Un lado a otro''".'' ** Esta es la segunda vez que esto sucede, después de '' Me Too . ** Esto se corrigió más tarde en la versión de Gamescom. * La letra "Si quieres menage, obtuve un triciclo" se hace referencia en el resumen de calificación ESRB para el juego. ** La línea, sin embargo, en realidad se cambia a "Si quieres un Minaj, tengo un triciclo" en el juego. *** Sin embargo, en la versión de la rutina de Cycling Version, la línea sigue escribiéndose como "Si quieres un menage, tengo un triciclo". * La rutina Alterna usa movimientos del video musical oficial. * Se pueden escuchar efectos de sonido como el de la lluvia y la maquinaria a lo largo de la rutina clásica. * Muchos de los movimientos en la rutina alternativa no se cuentan. Solo hay 72 movimientos contados en todas las consolas. * El banner de menú en las consolas 7th-Gen es diferente del fondo en el ícono de menú. * La trenza del entrenador de la rutina de Cycling Version no aparece en su avatar. Galería Archivos del Juego SideTo Cover Generic.jpg|''Side to Side SideToALT Cover Generic.jpg|''Side to Side'' (Cycling Version) Sideto cover albumcoach.png|Classic's album coach Sidetoalt cover albumcoach.png|Cycling Version's album coach sideto_banner_bkg.png|Classic’s menu banner sidetoalt_banner_bkg.png|Cycling Version’s menu banner Tex1_64x64_m_9e74e5d39ca99124_14.png|Classic's album background SE8E41_99ab71c1_14.png|Cycling Version's album background SideTo_BC.jpg|Classic’s cover SideToALT_BC.jpg|Cycling Version’s cover Sideto p1 ava.png|Classic's avatar Sidetoalt p1 ava.png|Cycling Version's avatar Sideto pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) SideToALT_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Cycling Version) Capturas de Pantalla del Juego Sideto menu.png|''Side to Side'' on the menu Sideto_load.png|Classic's loading screen Sideto_coachmenu.png|Classic's coach selection screen STSAltMenu.png|Cycling Version on the menu STSAltCoachSelect.png|Cycling Version's coach selection screen Sidetoalt gameplay.jpg | gameplay (Cycling Version) Behind the Scenes Sidetoside concept art.jpg|Concept art (Classic) Imágenes Promocionales Sideto promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay (Classic) Sidetoside teaser.jpg|Teaser Side-To-Side-Ariana-Grande-Nicki-Minaj_Widescreen_293283.jpg|The cover from Ubisoft s website Sideto sugardance jdnow notification.jpeg| notification Rabbid Peach with Side To Side and All You Gotta Do.jpg|''Side to Side'' with All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) and Naughty Girl’s Rabbid Peach Version Otros Sidetoside_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Sidetoside_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Sidetoside picto error.png|Pictogram bug in the preview Coachsidetoside.png|Alternate coach on the E3 trailer Videos Video Oficial Musical Archivo:Ariana Grande - Side To Side ft. Nicki Minaj Teasers Side to Side - Gameplay Teaser (US) Side to Side - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Side to Side (Cycling Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Side to Side (Cycling Version) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays '''Classic Side to Side - Just Dance 2018 Side to Side - Just Dance Now 'Cycling Version' Side to Side (Cycling Version) - Just Dance 2018 Extractions Side to Side - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) Side to Side (Cycling Version) - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) Referances Navegación en:Side to Side tr:Side to Side de:Side to Side Categoría:Canciones con Rutinas Alternativas Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Solos Femeninos Categoría:Canciones por Ariana Grande Categoría:Canciones por Nicki Minaj Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:Elementos Rap Categoría:Shirley Domoison Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2018 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2018